


A little tinge of jealousy

by ARIELRIE



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cringe, I Tried, Jealous BTS, Kenjin are bestfriends, M/M, Non-Idol AU, and i ship it, attempted humor, bcs they r little shits, bts is ot7, fluff?, jin centric, jin dragging ken into his plan, jin is a little shit, jin x everyone, ken and leo are boyfriends but barely there, ken is praying that bts wouldnt kill him, leo doesnt rlly appear much but hes there, soft, theres uh a lot of kenjin in here, uwu hours!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIELRIE/pseuds/ARIELRIE
Summary: Jin feels like his boyfriends are too absorbed in their works and keeps coming home late and thus forgetting about him so he made a plan with his bestfriend jaehwan to try and get their attention back.akajaehwan is dragged into a 'stupid plan' and he might be killed because of bangtans jealousy.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Taekwoon is : jaehwans boyfriend but hes barely in the story (and also jins friend but ye barely there)  
> Jaehwan is : jins bestfriend  
> 6Bts is : jins boyfriends  
> Jin is : a little shit

"Jaehwan,are you even listening?!" Jin whines,slapping his friend's shoulder to get his attention  
"I was listening the first part but then realised you're still talking about the same shit from last night" Jaehwan said,swatting jin's hand away  
"But hwannie,they-"  
Jaehwan groans,glaring at jin "yes i know!You think your boyfriends are too caught up in their work and is neglecting you,i've heard the same shit for,what,2 fucking days!"  
Pouting,jin slaps the man's shoulder again "That's why im asking for your help,hwannie~"  
"What can i possibly fucking help,jinnie?Kissing you infront of them to make them jealous so that they can finally realise you're feeling ignored and neglecte-"  
"Oh my gosh,Thats right!I can do that!You're a genius,hwan!"  
"What- You're seriously going to kiss me infront of them?Are you trying to get me killed-"  
"No dumbass!I can make them jealous so that they realise their boyfriend is in need of love and affection"  
Jaehwan frowns,watching jin with a flabbergasted face "Are- are you fucking serious-" before he can even finish his sentence,jin pulls jaehwan's hands into his own and looks at his bestfriend with his greatest puppy eyes  
"Do you seriously think doing aegyo to the aegyo king will work?!" Jaehwan shrieks dramatically,trying to pull his hands away from jin's iron grip.  
"Jaehwan,i swear,i swear to god,if you help me this one time,i won't bother you anymore"  
"We both know that you wouldn't stick to your promise,jinnie" Jaehwan said,laughing humourlessly  
"But-"  
"Fine,im going to help you and follow your stupid fucking idea just this one last time!If your boyfriends gets too jealous and kills me,im going to hunt you down." Jaehwan snarls,frowning "And taekwoon is going to help me.Fucking hunt you down,you hear that,jin?"  
"Yes,yes.you and your boyfriend can hunt me down if they ever kills you,hwannie"  
Jaehwan sighs,finally managing to take his hands away from jin's grip. "When are we starting this stupid ass idea?"  
"Tomorrow!Let me have tonight to think of an idea.Ah,well,goodbye jaehwannie~Thanks for agreeing" Jin grins before hopping off,leaving jaehwan sitting on the table at their favourite cafe alone.  
"Fucking bastard is lucky that i love him" Jaehwan sighs,smiling to himself before taking out his phone to message taekwoon.  
-//-  
"Im home~" Jimin looks around the living room before spotting his boyfriend taking a nap on the couch.Smiling fondly,jimin walks to him before dropping ontop of him.  
Groaning,jin opens his eyes before looking down and seeing jimin laying on him "Jiminie,get off.."  
"Dont you miss me,jin hyungie?" Jimin pouts,purposely putting more weight on jin's body  
Jin hums,not answering but instead reaches down to wrap his arms around the smaller male. "Where are the others..?"  
Jimin shrugs,burying his face into jin's chest,making his words a little muffles "classes or doing assignments probably..,i wouldn't know"  
Sighing,jin runs his hand through jimin's hair before remembering about the plan he made with jaehwan this afternoon,grinning to himself.  
"What are you grinning about?" Jimin asks curiously  
Figuring that now is the perfect time to get his plan going,jin shrugs before chuckling "Just remembered that hwannie is going to come tomorrow"  
"....jaehwan hyung?"  
Jin nods,trying to fight off his own smile that's starting to creep up his face  
"He's coming here?for what?"  
"I just want to spend more time with my sweetheart"  
"Your sweetheart?" Jimin asks shockingly,feeling a weird feeling at the bottom of his stomach  
"My sweetheart hwannie~" Jin giggles like a child and closing his eyes as if remembering his memories with jaehwan is making him this happy when infact the reason he's this giddy is because of the jealousy he can feel radiating from jimin  
"Since when is people other than your 6 boyfriends a sweetheart too?" Jimin sits up,crossing his arms  
"What's wrong with calling my own bestfriend 'sweetheart'?" Jin pouts,pretending to be confused  
Jimin opened his mouth to reply when the entrance door suddenly opens,revealing jin's other 5 boyfriends  
"..why is jimin straddling your lap?Are we disturbing something right now?" Taehyung asks,eyeing the position the duo is in on the couch right now  
Jimin whips around and looks at their boyfriends dramatically "Guys!"  
Jin rolls his eyes,laughing before pushing jimin off his lap  
Jungkook raises his eyebrows in question at jimin  
"Guys~!Jin is calling other people -that's not us- sweetheart!" Jimin whines,shaking his head in disbelief  
They stares incredulously at jimin before yoongi rolls his eyes and pinching jimin's cheek lightly "And what's wrong with that?"  
Jimin frowns,not getting why his boyfriends aren't getting what jin calling others sweetheart means "Jaehwan hyung is going to steal that nickname from us.."  
"Joonie hyung,i think jimin is out of his mind"Jungkook whispers but still in a quite loud voice which of course makes them all hear.  
The others laughs as jimin pouts and slaps jungkook's arm "It's hyung to you!And im still very sane,thank you very much!!"  
Jin reaches forward and ruffles jimin's head,grinning "Jaehwan is a sweetheart to me but you guys are my sweethearts too!"  
"I dont want that! I want us to be the only sweethearts-" jimin's whine is cut short when hoseok reaches forward and pinches jimin's plump lips shut  
"jimin,shut your nonsense.You're acting like a five years old right now"  
Jimin swats hoseok's hand away and was about to complain to jin again when he saw yoongi dragging jin into their shared room "Hey!I wasn't finished!!"  
Laughing softly,namjoon shakes his head at jimin "Just accept it,jimin.Jin hyung is allowed to call others sweetheart"  
Jimin looks at his four boyfriends before snarling and sticking his tongue out "You just wait until jaehwan hyung seriously steals jin hyung away from us.When that time comes,dont come crying at me and telling me that i was indeed right"  
At that,jungkook,taehyung,namjoon and hoseok laughs before going into their own shared rooms  
"You just fucking wait,morons!When the time comes im going to scream 'I TOLD YOU' at your faces!" Jimin shrieks to the empty room before going into his and hoseok's room  
-//-  
As soon as yoongi steps into the bathroom and the shower can be heard,jin whips out his phone and dials his bestfriends number  
"Jaehwan!Can you come to my dorm tomorrow?"  
Jin can hear groaning from the other line before jaehwan finally responds "Do i have a fucking option?"  
"No"  
"Oh wow,glad to know"  
Jin grins to himself,totally hearing the eyeroll in Jaehwan's voice "Tomorrow,around noon,okay?There'd be a lot of skinships -nothing new between us but just warning- and a lot of uh nicknames!"  
"Fuck,god,i hope i dont die tomorrow"  
"You wont,my boys arent that agressive"  
"Jin they punched the shit out of that guy who flirted with you that one time!!" Jaehwan shrieks loudly "The guy wasn't even doing anything much!just talking and flirting,no touching but they!!punched!!him!!!"  
"That was one time,jaehwan"  
Jaehwan whimpers "Doesnt mean they wont do it again."  
"I'll protect you,hwannie dont worry"  
"Im not very relieved by that"  
"Fuck you,Im hanging up, yoongi gonna come out anytime soon"  
"Okay.Im going to go and pray that i doesnt die tomorrow because of your stupid ass idea"  
Jin rolls his eyes before hanging up on his bestfriend,a slight curl of smile on his face "Fucking dramaqueen"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangtan snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : this chapter sucks and is rushed
> 
> I literally.Hates this fiction so much ??? Sorry
> 
> I dont like it myself lmao,enjoy i guess

Jin wakes up in a great mood,eyes crinkling as he remembers the plans he made with his bestfriend,jaehwan.He quickly gets up to prepare the things when suddenly a pair of arms wraps around his waist,holding him in place.

"Jin hyung?You're already up?" Taehyung asks in his deep morning voice, "what time is it?"

"Hmm,continue sleeping baby.Im just going to prepare some things for hwannnie" Jin replies,a little too sweetly,totally not in purpose.

Hearing the statement,the guy on the other side of jin pulls him into bed again,snuggling "Hyung,sleep a little bit more.He's not coming in any couple of hours"

"Jiminie,I can't really sleep with all these excitement~" Jin whines,pulling out of the two of his boyfriends' arms and successfully standing up 

The two 95 liners whines,trying to pull the older back into bed before jin tuts,shaking his head "Keep quiet,boys.You're going to wake the others up.It won't be long"

Jin winks before skipping away to god knows where to prepare for his 'date' 

Jimin snarls before snapping his head to glare at taehyung "I told you jaehwan is going to steal jin hyung away!"

Frowning,taehyung wraps his arms around jimin, "It's still 'jaehwan hyung' for you.Also,im sure they're just going to spend some quality time together"

Jimin groans,rolling his eyes "You just fucking wait until their quality time turns into a date"

"Im pretty sure jaehwan hyung is dating taekwoon hyung and they're totally over the fucking moon for each other.Jaehwan hyung wouldn't betray taekwoon hyung just like that" taehyung hyung mumbles,almost half asleep

"Ugh,whatever" jimin frowns,snuggling into taehyung 

"Why are you so loud" hoseok grumbles,kicking jimin's back -not so- accidentally 

"Jin hyung is leaving us for his bestfriend" jimin sniffs,glaring at hoseok and rubbing at the place where hoseok kicked

Hoseok seems to freeze for a few seconds before he suddenly sits up "wait what?"

"Yep,do you see him anywhere in this room?no," jimin sighs "So where is he?Preparing for his date with jaehwan hyung" 

Hoseoks widens his eyes,gasping "Ohmygod,what you said yesterday was actually true?Is- is jin hyung seriously leaving us holy shit" he shrieks,waking up the other three guys in the room -even jungkook,the heavy sleeper-

"Yes oh gosh finally someone agrees with me!" Jimin holds hoseok's hand,nodding

"You aren't done with this topic yet huh" Namjoon rolls his eyes sleepily,sitting up next to hoseok "please,they're just friends.Put some trust in jin hyung,jiminie"

"I cant believe you're still talking about this holy fuck" yoongi cries,rubbing his face 

"Jiminie hyung is insane" jungkook giggles,leaning heavily onto namjoon,making them both fall on the bed again

Jimin opened his mouth to reply but before he can even get a word out,the door to their shared room suddenly opens,revealing their eldest boyfriend who is grinning happily

"Oh!You guys are awake?Great!Come on,lets eat some breakfast before jaejae comes" jin pulls jungkook to stand,giggling when he falls into jin's arms sleepily

Jimin glares at his other boyfriends,mouthing the word jaejae 

At that,the others rolls their eyes at jimin,sticking their tongues out at his childishness  
\--

Hearing the doorbell,jin quickly pulls away from the cuddling mess in the living room,ignoring all of the whines and pouts.

Opening the door,jin was greeted by a hug from jaehwan and then taekwoon,making him smile brightly "Hello!You came~"

"I don't have the choice but yeah,i came" jaehwan whispers,trying his hard to not let his bestfriend's boyfriends hear him saying that

"Take care of jyan,okay?I'll be going first" taekwoon says,smiling and glaring a little at jin "You know what i'll do if he gets hurt,right?"

"Ey,i know~I will make sure he doesnt get even a scratch!" Jin says,winking at taekwoon which makes him smiles softly in response

At that,taekwoon turns to jaehwan,pulling him into a hug "Dont get yourself into too much of a trouble,jyani.Im going~"

Grinning,jaehwan reachs out and pecks his boyfriend's cheek,making the guy flushes furiously 

After taekwoon finally drives away,jaehwan turns to grin at jin "Shall we get in?"

Grinning just as mischievously,jin nods,dragging jaehwan into the house

"Boys,jaehwan is here!Make a space for us both somewhere" Jin announces,still holding on to jaehwan's hand

Jimin stares -glares- at their linked hand,not moving to make a space before he's suddenly shoved by taehyung "Chim,make some space".Rolling his eyes,jimin reluctantly makes a space fit for no more than a person

Seeing jimin's sour face,jin almost feels sorry for doing this.But the keyword is almost so he just keeps on going with his plan "ah,i guess there isn't much space here.We don't have a choice huh"

After jin sat down in the middle of the couch,jaehwan was left standing in the middle of the living room awkwardly before jin suddenly pulls him to his direction,making him sit right on his laps "This should be okay! Is it uncomfortable,hwanie?"

Jaehwan giggles even though he's kinda getting goosebumps from the glares he's getting from jin's boyfriends, "Nah,this is perfectly fine,jinnie!"

"I think that would be uncomfortable,we can make more space for jaehwan hyung" Yoongi says,subtly trying to stop the skinship between the two friends

"Hm,no this is ok" Jin giggles,hugging jaehwan's waist

"Should we watch movies?" Jaehwan offers,grinning.The movies at jin's -and his six boyfriends- house have a lot of variety and jaehwan enjoys watching movies so why not enjoy while he can?before he gets killed by bangtan anyways.

Jin hums,eyes gazing softly at jaehwan "Sure,what do you want to watch?"

"Anything should be fine" jaehwan giddily replies

Hearing this,jin immediately nudges the guy next to him, "yah,you hear him.Go put on some movies"

Whining,jungkook gets up.Followed by jimin who quickly went near jungkook just to whisper to him "Hey you brat,still think im insane?"

Jungkook frowns before glancing at the pair of friends at the middle of the couch,conversing together while the other 4 guys are glaring at them "I suppose not"

"Good,finally.Listen,i know they're both just a naturally clingy and touchy people but this is too much.If they want to coddle each other then they shouldn't do it right infront of us,who are supposed to be jin hyung's boyfriends!" Jimin whines,still whispering

"Can't really do anything about it,can we" jungkook replies lazily,pretending to search for a good movie

Jimin just glares but stops when someone comes over to them,dropping next to jungkook as if he's trying to help him search for a good movie "Brats,you're being so obvious with the sour expressions."

"You aren't any better,yoongi hyung" jungkook snorts,mimicking yoongi's voice "i think that would be uncomfortable,we can make more space"

Blushing a little,yoongi huffs "They're sitting as if they're a pair of couple instead of just friends!"

"I told you so" jimin glares but his face a little smug

"Oh shut up,you short uncooked steak-"

"What's taking you guys so long to pick a movie" jin shouts from his place at the couch,frowning but his face a little amused "having a little meeting or something?"

"Oh,no!We picked just the right movie" Yoongi said,picking up a random DVD without even checking it before walking to jin and handing it to him

Jin smiles looking at the CD, "Disney princess?You wanna watch this yoongichi?"

Yoongi widens his eyes,looking at the DVD in jin's hands "ah- i- i just picked that because uh you,yeah you like disney stories dont you?"

Giggling along with jaehwan and his other boyfriends,jin nods "Sure,but i wouldn't have thought that you'd ever want to watch it with me"

"If its for you," yoongi smiles although he's tomato red, "i would do anything."

"That's sweet and all but im sitting like,here.And I don't want to hear any soft sappy conversations.You can do that when i get back home into taek's warm hugs" jaehwan complains but his face soft,watching the interaction softly

Rolling his eyes yoongi was about to throw a sharp comment on how jaehwan can just simply leave but he held himself back,reminding himself that jaehwan didn't meant any harm and that he is his eldest boyfriend's bestfriend.

Jin pinches jaehwan's side,making him yelps and squirms "Jae I suffered watching you and taekwoon hyung being sappy before too so this could be counted as a revenge"

Jaehwan was about to reply back but jungkook walks up to them,snatching the disney princess DVD away from jin's hands "Let's not watch this.I want horror"

Pouting,jin shakes his head "i dont like horror,kook-ah~"

Shaking his head back at jin,jungkook walks to the dvd player,putting on some horror movie "i dont like disney"

"you sucks!" Jin huffs,glaring at jungkook before remembering about his plan.He closes the nonexistent gap between him and jaehwan,cupping his ears so that the others can't hear them "Is it okay if we cuddle during the movie.Im also probably going to jump a lot.i truly hate horrors."

Jaehwan smiles teasingly at jin "Its okay.Im not a fan either"

Giggling,jin nods his heads,

"Are you guys done whispering to each other or no?" Taehyung asks,his tone a little mean and impatient from the jealousy in his stomach

Jin stops giggling at once,leaning back into the couch,pulling jaehwan along so that he's leaning onto jin's broad chest "sorry,yeah.We're done"

The maknae line glares from the floor,grumbling under their breath  
\--  
"For fucks sake,i thought my ears were going to fall off from their screaming" Namjoon says,looking traumatised from the screaming jin and his bestfriend made during the whole movie

"They were clutching onto each other as if the only people that matters in this world are each other to them" hoseok frowns,remembering the scenes

"I still can't believe they made us go into our own rooms just because they wanna spend alone times!Who's dating who here?!" Taehyung cries,clutching his hair

"I mean,technically,they didn't exactly told us to go into our rooms.It's just us who were too sick of their overly touchy selves that we just decided to go into our rooms and discuss this thing" jungkook says,sighing

"It's almost as if jin hyung planned this!or maybe today is just a national jealousy day" jimin pouts,stomping his feet a little to show his frustation

"Who's going to be kind enough to go and peek to see what they doing out there alone in the living room?" Yoongi asks,eyes swiping over all of them

"Someone who is natural.Someone they wouldnt suspect a thing of" hoseok adds before they all turns to look at jimin

"It cant be me.I was just whining to jin hyung about how i was jealous yesterday.You expect he wont think anything?" Jimin rolls his eyes,successfully escaping their attention

"So who?" Taehyung grumbles,punching jimin's shoulder lightly

"Hoseok hyung" jungkook says mischievously

"Why me?!" Hoseok whisper-shrieks

"You were quiet half of the day today so i expect jin hyung wouldn't know that you're jealous or shits" namjoon supplies helpfully,patting hoseok's shoulder as if to encourage him

"Im just going to sit at the other couch in the living room and observe,is that okay?" Hoseok asks,worried about their little plan

"Thats fine.Keep your phone with you though.Update us on every single things they did or says" Yoongi says,waving his phone infront of hoseok's face

"Yeah,sure i will" hoseok huffs in final.Opening the door hoseok walks and sits at the couch that's not occupied by the two bestfriends

"Oh seokie.What's wrong?" Jin asks,jaehwan thankfully not in his laps anymore but rather next to him,but still holding jin's hand

"Nothing,they were just too loud in the room.I want some peace," hoseok winks,grinning " Dont mind me here,"

Jin shrugs,pulling jaehwan into a hug to whisper to him "bet they asked him to go out to observe us"

Jaehwan pulls away from the hug to look into jin's eyes,his own eyes a little wide "seriously?That sounds legit."

Shrugging again but with a smug look on his face,jin leans his head onto jaehwan's shoulder "Pushing this plan aside,i really missed you jyan"

"We met yesterday.And the day before" jaehwan deadpans,his hand stroking jin's hair anyways

"Yeah,but before that we hadn't been hanging out for,months because you were busy with college," jin whines,clinging onto jaehwan now

"Yeah,sorry sweetheart"

Hoseok,meanwhile was typing away on his phone,his mouth doing a little tiny ㅅ 

[New chatroom]  
Sunshine adds yoongles,chimmy,taeddaeng,nochukook and joonies into the chat  
Sunshine changes the chat name to [5 Musketeers+joon]

[5 musketeers+joon]  
Joonies: why am i not one of the musketeers too  
Sunshine:Bcs you never rlly enthusiastically participates in our crazy shits  
Joonies:what do you mean?! I do participates ok  
Sunshine:You do.But not to the level where you'd be called one of the musketeers~  
Joonies:I hate you jung hoseok  
Sunshine:You love me~  
Sunshine:Anyways!Guys,they're still cuddling.Im feeling kinda like a thirdwheel  
Yoongles:Still cuddling?holy cow im going crazy  
Chimmy:What are they talking about?Can u hear them hoseok hyung?  
Taeddaeng:THATS IT,IM JEA L O US  
Nochukook:That much is obvious,taetae hyung  
Joonies:Where did hoseok went ugh i want more tea  
Sunshine: guys :(  
Yoongles:what happened bb :(( why the sad face  
Taeddaeng:i kinda wanna make a joke but hyung :( why?  
Sunshine:no just.I heard him call jaehwan hyung sweetheart and my heart just breaks :( our special nickname..  
Chimmy:God,i knew it  
Sunshine:AL E RT ALE R T ?????  
Joonies:whatwhatwhat  
Sunshine:PRETTY SURE THEY WENT FOR A OECKE ON THE CHESK BTUT RHR MISSED AND LIEPFN  
Nochukook:hYUNG CALM DOWN I CANT UNDERSTAND SHITS  
Sunshine:JIN HYUNG WENT FOR A PECK TO JAEHWAN HYUNGS CHEEK BUT JAEHWAN HYUNG MOVED AND THEY PECKED.L I P S.  
Yoongles:Oh my gosh.Oh my gOSH JIN HYUNGS PURE PLUMP LIPS OH NO  
Taeddaeng:jimin just went pale oh god  
Joonies: / am i the only one thinking that you are all being way too dramatic  
Nochukook:Exhibit A of why its 'the 5musketeers+joon'  
Chimmy:Thats the best part of spilling tea joon hyung >:( dramaticness  
Joonie:uh,okay ?  
Sunshine:N E WAYS IM KICKING THIS GUY OUT  
Joonies:uH THIS GUY W H O?  
Sunshine:HWAN HYUNG.THIS CANT.IM NOT ACCEPTHING THIS  
Yoongles:You gO BB  
Sunshine:COME OUT.LETS MAKE A PROTEST.THIS IS TOO MUCH.A PECK IS T OO MUCH  
Taeddaeng:ON OUR WAY  
Nochukook:GET REA D Y U VILLAIN!HKW DARE HE TAKES OUR JIN  
Joonies: . I suppose im just going to join you,huh.

\--  


Jin giggles under his breath when he saw hoseok widening his eyes and typing furiously on his phone when he saw jin and jaehwan 'accidentally' pecking

Jin was still a little giddy when he finally noticed that jaehwan is also frozen in shocked, "hwannie?Are you okay?Was that too much?"

Jaehwan seems to shakes himself out of the shock,eyes still frowning,he whispers lowly "You're really trying to kill me,huh?"

Oh,That wasn't what i expected.I thought he'd be mad that i pecked him,i guess it's not much of a deal to him too.Grinning,i shakes my head "I love you lots,why would i let anyone kills you?"

Rolling his eyes,jaehwan giggles along "I think your boyfriends are going crazy because of this"

Grinning naughtily,jin nods "that's what i want!"

"Im just-" jaehwan cuts himself off when he door to one of the room slams open and yoongi walks out,eyes glaring

Gulping,jaehwan grins awkwardly at him 

Jaehwan flinches when yoongi walks closer,making jin -who's currently hugging jaehwan- looks at him,concerned but his face a little glee at the jealousy literally radiating from yoongi

"Jin hyung,i need to talk to you" yoongi says,his eyes cold and glaring at the two friends

"Ah,why?Jaehwan hyung is still here though" pouting jin pats jaehwan's head

Yoongi turns to glare at jaehwan,eyes hard as if telling him to just get the fuck out already

So thats what jaehwan chose to do.Run.

Jaehwan shakes his head at jin "Its okay,i've been here for too long anyways!" Scrambling out of jin's arms,jaehwan stands up,almost tripping on his way to the door "Bye!"

The door slams and silence envelopes them,yoongi staring holes into jin while jin just sits there and pouts,acting as if he's upset that jaehwan left

"Hyung,come on in the room" hoseok says,voice not gentle but not cold either.

Jin rolls his eyes and gets up to follow hoseok and yoongi into the room "why're acting so weird"

As soon as jin steps into the room,he was greeted by 6 piercing eyes staring right at him

"What was that?" Namjoon starts,frowning

"What was what?" Jin huffs,still acting clueless 

"What was that with jaehwan hyung?" Jimin frowns as well

"What about it?We were just spending time together" 

"That was too much,it's almost as if you're purposely trying to make us jealous" taehyung whines,his voice deep

Jin scans the room,smirking "is that the issue?Jealousy,is it?"

Flushing,jungkook shakes his head "no!"

Yoongi rolls his eyes,his face flushing too "it's as if you dont even care about anything but jaehwan hyung"

Seeing the pouts,jin starts giggling "im sorry okay?i swear i wont call a friend over anymore this holiday!"

Jimin grins at that,tackling jin into the bed "you better"

The other 5 slowly joins into the dog pile,happy to finally get their oldest hyung back

Sighing in content,jin smiles fondly "I love you guys so much"  
\--  
"Last week...when jaehwan comes over," jin starts one day in the evening,smiling

"Mhm?"

"That was kinda planned.You guys were so busy i feel neglected," jin laughs, "so i made a plan to make you guys jealous with jaehwannie"

The others gapes at jin,shocked

"Fucking hell,that explains everything"

"Hyung,you're grounded.No cuddles or physical touches for a week" taehyung huffs,crossing his arms playfully "as a punishment!"

Jin gasps dramatically "how dare you?"

"Thats great,no touches for a week!" Yoongi declares,hissing playfully at jin

"Hmph! Im just going to call jaehwan for physical contacts then"

Apparently thats the magic word because the other immediately takes his phone away and cuddles him as if their lives depends on it

"You guys are so hopeless" Jin laughs,hugging his boyfriends back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is v rushed oof i dont care,im tired with this shit

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ndjdjd please comment a lot,that why i'd feel motivated to continue oof ilyall goodbye


End file.
